narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dakini
|image=Mangekyō Sharingan Ryun.png |kanji=荼枳尼 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Dakini |literal english=She Who Transverses the Sky |english tv=Sky Walker |game names=Sky Dancer |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ryun Uchiha, Ishio Hyūga |teams=Uchiha Clan |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} Dakini is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu which strongly influences the target's memory. According to Ryun Uchiha, it is a genjutsu that gives the user the power of "becoming totally imperceptible" — the ability to completely vanish from visual and mental perception at will. Overview This technique targets the —the region of the brain that controls both long-term and short-term memory—by affecting the of the target through direct eye contact with the user's Mangekyō Sharingan. By achieving eye contact, the user disturbs the chakra along the optic nerve, allowing this genjutsu to send a command to the hippocampus, causing a specific kind of memory loss — specifically, the ability to erase themselves and their presence from an enemy's mind. There are several incarnations this ability could take; # With this dōjutsu, Ryun is capable of completely vanishing from the visual perception of his opponent. Because the genjutsu affects the chakra along the optic nerve, even dōjutsu generally capable of seeing through genjutsu deception—such as the Byakugan or other Sharingan—become incapable of breaking this genjutsu. # By utilizing the more practical application of this genjutsu, Ryun can cause his opponent to literally forget his existence, even in mid-battle. This allows him to continuously utilize the "element of surprise" repeatedly, as his opponent will have no knowledge of him or the workings of his techniques. When using this element, Ryun can also incorporate other genjutsu to layer the deception even deeper; creating afterimages or spectral clones to continue to lead the target astray. # A more subtle incarnation of this ability allows him to cause opponents to gradually forget the mechanics of his techniques in battle, even if they'd previously figured out the mechanics behind it. Doing so allows him to use the same techniques repeatedly without fear that their weaknesses will ever be exploited. Noted as an —for its notoriety as an "unbreakable genjutsu"—Dakini is a coveted technique alongside the Kotoamatsukami and the Tsukuyomi. It is also noted, however, that Ryun Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan are the only pair in the clan's history to have awakened the genjutsu. Countermeasures By understanding how genjutsu work, one can easily avoid the affects of Dakini given one stipulation; # They must never make eye contact with the user. Once eye contact is made, the genjutsu can continually wipe the target's memory of the technique and its workings. By avoiding eye contact, one can also avoid the effects of the genjutsu. Influence Although dakini figures appear in Hinduism and in the Bön tradition, dakinis occur most notably in Vajrayana Buddhism and play a particular role in Tibetan Buddhism. There the dakini, generally of volatile or wrathful temperament, acts somewhat as spiritual muse (or inspirational thoughtforms) for spiritual practice. Dakinis are energetic beings in female form, evocative of the movement of energy in space. In this context, the sky or space indicates —the insubstantiality of all phenomena—which is, at the same time, the pure potentiality for all possible manifestations. The Dakini is often associated with the Japanese , Inari. Trivia * can also translate to "fairy goddess" or "she who moves in space".